Data storage media are commonly used for storage and retrieval of data, and come in many forms, such as magnetic tape, magnetic disks, optical tape, optical disks, holographic disks or cards, and the like. Magnetic tape media remains economical for storing large amounts of data. For example, magnetic tape cartridges, or large spools of magnetic tape, are often used to back up data in large computing centers. Magnetic tape cartridges also find application in the backup of data stored on smaller computers such as desktop or notebook computers.
In magnetic media, data is typically stored as magnetic signals that are magnetically recorded on the medium surface. The data stored on the medium may be organized along “data tracks,” and transducer heads can be positioned relative to the data tracks to write data to the tracks or read data from the tracks. A typical magnetic storage medium, such as magnetic tape, may include several data tracks in a data band. Optical media, holographic media, and other media formats can also make use of data tracks. Linear data storage media refers to data storage media, such as magnetic tape or other data storage tape formats, in which data is stored in parallel tracks that extend linearly along the length of the media.
Servo patterns refer to signals or other recorded marks on the medium that are used for tracking purposes. In other words, servo patterns are recorded on the medium to provide reference points relative to the data tracks. A controller interprets detected servo patterns and generates position error signals. The position error signals are used as feedback to adjust the lateral distance of read or write heads relative to the data tracks so that the heads are properly positioned along the data tracks for effective reading and/or writing of the data to the data tracks. Time-based servo patterns and amplitude based servo patterns are common in magnetic tape.
Actuators refer to the elements that mechanically position a head with respect to a data storage medium. For high density media, actuators may be responsive to position error signals, which are generated based on the readout of servo patterns recorded on the media surface. In some cases, a coarse positioning actuator can be used to position a head in general proximity to a desired location, and a fine positioning actuator can be used to precisely position the head in the desired location. The coarse positioning actuator may define a larger range of motion than the fine positioning actuator, but the fine positioning actuator has better positioning accuracy.